Heretofore, pneumatic tires designed to satisfy both drainage performance on wet road surfaces and braking and driving performance on low-μ road surfaces such as icy road surfaces and snowy road surfaces (hereinafter, abbreviated as the low-μ-road performance when necessary) have been known (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Such a pneumatic tire includes multiple tilted main grooves which are tilted with respect to the tread width direction and blocks which are defined by the tilted main grooves. By increasing the size of each block, the contact area with the road surface and the block rigidity are secured, thereby improving the low-μ-road performance. Moreover, by forming many sipes in each block, the edge effect is enhanced, and the drainage performance of the block is improved as well.